Supernatural: Falling Angels
by Laura013
Summary: Not just the angels fell that night. Humans in Heaven all fall, and Sam gets the shock of his life to see his lost love knocking on his door. He never thought he'd see Jess again, but she's not the only surprise in store for Sam. (Set in between seasons 8 and 9) (SPOILER ALERTS until ssn 8 finale) enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

**(I don't own the Supernatural series, or any of the characters involved) enjoy :)**

I don't remember falling, but I wake up on Earth. It wasn't just the angels who fell. Everyone in Heaven is now on Earth. I'm still wearing my pajamas in which I died in, so I head to the nearest convinenece store to buy some clothes. I realize as I'm checking out that I have no money. Just then a familliar looking man walks into the store.

"Dad?" I ask. The man turns, looks at me vacantly, and then remembers. "Jessie!" He says. He hugs me tight and doesn't let go. He has money on him, so he pays for my clothes. He never knew I was dead, so I neglect telling him. He had died ten years earlier, in the same car crash that killed my mom. He leaves me to go look for her.

I walk down the street in my new clothes when a blonde woman in a white nightdress stops me. She looks so familliar, but I can't quite put my finger on it.

"I'm looking for someone, his name is John. Have you seen him?" She asks me.

"No, sorry." I say. "You look so familliar. What's your name?" I ask her.

"Mary. How about you sweetie?" She asks. She reminds me of my mom.

"Jessica. Jessica Moore."


	2. Chapter 2

**(I don't own the Supernatural series or any of the characters) :)**

**Jessica's POV:**

"I'm sorry, can you help me with one more thing?" I ask the woman. She smiles and nods. "Do you know a Sam Winchester?" I ask her. She stiffens. "Sam Winchester is my son." She says. I gasp. "You're the lady in the photo in his wallet! That's why you look so familiar! I'm Sam's girlfriend. It's nice to meet you!" She looks really confused. "Sam can't have a wallet or a girlfriend. He's only six months old." She says. "Wait. What year is it?" She asks me. "Uh… 2005." I respond. "Oh," she laughs, "because I had 1983." She says. "Hmm… lets ask in the store." I enter with Mary and ask the cashier. "It's October 8, 2013." He says. Mary and I both gasp.

"It's time we found Sam." We both say.

We take the bus to Lawrence, Kansas, after I buy Mary some clothes of course, and we ask about the Winchester house. The real estate agent smiles, and hands me a manila folder labelled 'Winchester'. It mentions a fire that killed Mary Winchester, and that her husband, John Winchester and his two sons, Dean and Sam, went off the grid shortly after. There were no pieces of property under the ownership of the Winchester family except three gun permits and a 1967 Chevy Impala.

"Damn that car. He never sold it." She laughed. We go to a motel and rent out a room. On my dad's phone, which he gave me, I begin searching for Impala sightings. Too many to count pop up, and I give up. Mary begins to ask me a question, changes her mind, thinks about it, and then asks me again, "Do you have a picture of Sammy anywhere, so I can see what he looks like?" I laugh. I go on his social media page, and show her his profile photo. It's of him, Dean, and his father shortly before Sam left for college. Mary smiles. "The older man, that's his father, John. Sam is the one with the short hair?" She asks. "No, that's Dean. Sam has longer brown hair." I respond, laughing. "Ah, that makes more sense. My boys," she smiles,"my three handsome boys. Do you think we'll find them?" She asks. I nod. "Without a doubt."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the short chapters! It's been a CRAZY week :) hopefully this one is good for now, longer ones will come later I promise. (I don't own the Supernatural series or any of the characters) :) enjoy**

Sam's POV:

I woke up this morning woth a pounding headache, like something terrible was going to happen. I'm lying in the backseat of the Impala, and I see Dean eating apple pie with no silverware. He has caramel sauce all over his face, along with an apple stuck to his cheek. He's holding a slice the size of a little under half the pie, and I wince as he shoves his face in. Rock music blasts at top volume over the Impala radio, but not loud enough to block out Dean's singing with his mouth full of pie. I hit Dean on the back of the head, causing his pie to go flying. He growls.

"You owe me a fine cherry pie." He says. "That was apple." I respond. "I'm in the mood for cherry now." I nod. "Go, Sammy, get me some pie!" He barks. I get out of the car and run into the MiniMart. A man in a brown trench coat has his face stuck in the fridge. I tap his shoulder and say, "Cas?" He, well actually she, turns around and glares at me. "Sorry," I say, "You look like a friend of mine from behind." The woman marches out of the store, leaving behind her groceries. The cashier glares at me. I grab a cherry pie and some pain relievers and head back to the car. I can hear Dean singing from the door of the minimart. "Come on, man! Turn down the music!" I laugh. Dean winks at me and sings louder. 'Maybe the pie will make him shut up.' I think.

"Where are we off to today, Dean?" I ask, getting in the passenger seat of the Impala. Dean stops smiling. "You aren't going to like this." He says. "Try me." I smile. "Lawrence, Kansas." He says. "Don't worry, it's nothing Supernatural. Dad had a pager set to go off every time our records are pulled at the public office, and last night, the pager went off. To Lawrence we go!" Dean proclaimed. I wince as his speedometer rockets up. Along the way, I think I see an interesting face. "Is that Mr. Thomson?" Dean asks. I nod. "I thought the same thing." Dean frowns. "Didn't he like, die or something?" I smile, "Heart attack. Right in the middle of Geometry." Dean winces. "We must be mistaken then." But I see the man give us a glare like he's seen us before.

We pull up at the Lawrence Motel, and open the front door when someone on the inside opens it first. I see a face I never dreamed of seeing again. "Sam?" It asks, startled. I respond in an equally startled voice, "Jess?"


	4. Chapter 4

**(I don't own the Supernatural series or any of the characters) :)**

Sam's POV:

I'm shaking. Jess starts explaining things to me, how when Heaven closed not just the angels fell, and how she met another woman who was helping her find Sam. "Who is the woman?" I asked. How could someone possibly know where I lived? Unless… "Mom?" Dean asked, and nearly ran into Jessica as he ran into his mother's arms in the lobby. "Dean!" She exclaimed, hugging him tight. I ran to my mother too, not sure how she would react to me, because Dean had known her for six years, while I only knew her for six months. She takes me with open arms. "Sammy!" She said. We stood there in a family hug for a good five minutes until Jessica tapped me on the shoulder. "I hate to break this up, I really do, but you three are blocking the door." A line of people was formed outside the door, some smiled at the long lost family, while some grimaced at the fact that they couldn't get in. I moved aside, as did Dean and my mom. 'My mom'. That was a phrase I never thought I'd hear in present tense. I lean down and kiss Jess for the first time in nine years. She smiles and we walk up to their motel room. "We only have two Queens." Mom says.

"That's okay, I shared a bed with Jessica for over a year back at Stanford, and Dean can take the window seat." Dean smiled. "Anything for my wonderful mother." He says, laughing. Jess hugs

me, causing my shirt to ride down, revealing my anti-possetion tattoo. Mom visibly flinches. I break apart from Jessica and ask my mom what's wrong.

"Is that tattoo? Is that a -" I cut her off. "Jessica, would you be so kind as to run downstairs to the Impala and get out Dean's pie? I don't want it to go bad, Dean would kill me." Dean already gives me his signature 'You forgot the pie,' look. Jess nods and runs downstairs. As soon as the door shuts, Dean starts talking. "We know that the Campbells were hunters, and we know how hard you worked to get us away from that life. When you died, back in 1983, Dad committed his life to hunting down the thing that killed you. He raised me and Sammy as hunters. Sam ran away," Dean flinched and continued, "to get away from the life. When Dad went missing, I pulled Sammy out of college for a weekend to go find Dad. When we caught his trail, Sammy went back, to find that Jess had died the same way you did. Sam and I followed Dad's trail to where he ha found the demon Azazel. Dad died along the way, and I killed Azazel for him. Sammy and I have been hunting ever since." Mary Winchester flinches, and starts to cry. Then she stops.

"We all fell from Heaven. Have you boys found your father yet?" Dean stiffens. "Well mom, along the way, we got into some pretty bad situations. Particularly me. I crashed the Impala, and the crash put me in a coma that the only way out of was death. Dad made a deal with Azazel to cure me, only if Dad handed over his soul. Dad wasn't in Heaven, mom. He was in Hell." Mary cried. We hugged her, and just then, Jess came through the door.

"Sam, can I talk to you a moment?" She asked. My mom and Dean went in the hallway, and she started talking. "Listen, I know there is some secret between your family that needs resolving, so if you need me out of here, just say the word." She looked sad. I smiled. "No. You aren't leaving my side again. It's time I was honest with you." She smiled. "Dean and I are hunters." She nodded. "That's why you left, your dad was on a hunting trip and he hadn't been home in a few days." I spoke again. "No, you don't understand. Dean and I are hunters. Of the supernatural."


	5. Chapter 5

**I promise some Castiel is coming (again no Destiel) but enjoy this for now (I don't own the Supernatural series or any of the characters. I also don't own the Twilight series or any of the characters) :)**

Jessica's POV:

I stare, dumbfounded. I have so many questions for Sam, but all that makes it out of my mouth is "Do the vampires sparkle?" I was in the middle of Twilight the night I died. Sam laughed. "I haven't met a sparkly one yet, but Dean says that we kill the sparkly ones for free." I laugh. "You are taking this really well. I expected you to freak out and leave me." He says. He says it outright as a joke, but there is a tone of sincerity to his voice. "I did just come back from the dead. I would never have left you Sammy, dead or alive." He laughs, then thinks about it. "Did you just call me Sammy?" He asked. "I was taking it for a test drive. It didn't work." Sam laughed. "It crashed and burned. Just like I did after you … left." He leans down and kisses my forehead.

Just then, Dean and Mrs. Winchester come in the room. Dean has cherry pie filling all over his face and his mom is trying to wipe it off with a cocktail napkin. Dean is trying to get a beer out of the fridge, but his mom won't let him near any alcohol or pretty girls. I smile. It's good to see Dean finally has a mom. "Mrs. Winchester," I ask, feeling like a second grader at a playdate, "do you mind if Sam and I go out tonight? You and Dean could have a special night together." She nods with a smile.

"Have fun, you too! Be safe!" Mrs. Winchester yells after us while trying to wrestle a beer can out of Dean's hand. Sam and I laugh, and we walk away from the motel.

Sam pulls my chair out at dinner and he treats me like a total lady. I remember why I liked him so much. Most college boys aren't looking for anything serious, just a little fun, and then they cheat on their girlfriends, and act like total ass holes. Sam was different. He was one of those guys who valued simplicity, liked the kind of girl that slept in an old tshirt and rather than lingerie. He liked the girls that didn't wear makeup, or spend five hours every morning getting each and every strand of hair in a perfect curl. Basically, he liked everything I am. He was one of those guys that would buy his girlfriend a present and not expect something in return. He was the guy that I dreamed about spending the rest of my life with as a little girl.

At dinner, we discuss a few things. Sam takes a huge bite out of his piece of pizza, and then sees the look I give him. He puts his pizza down slowly, fingering something in his pocket. "So, Sam. What are some of the other things you hunt?" I ask. "Demons, occasional stray angels and cupids, vamps, werewolfs, skinwalkers, changelings, leviathans, djinns, ghosts, kitsunes," his voice lingeres over that word, "rugarus, shapeshifters, wendigos, reapers, wraiths, and so much more." I nod, trying to look like I'd understood a word he said. I noticed his hands, still fumbling with something in his jacket pocket. I'm about to ask him what it is, when our waitress comes over with the check. I lean over to pay, when Sam snatches it out of my hand and gives the waitress his card.

"Such a gentleman!" I exclaim, as he holds the door open for me. He smiles. We walk down the pier. I pull down on my smurfs shirt, which I didn't have the heart to give up. My slightly-too-small jeans left about three inches of my stomach showing, which made me really uncomfortable. I wasn't one to usually flash skin, but Sam had got me this shirt for 21st birthday, about a month before I died.

"I got you something." Sam says with a smile. He pops my thought bubble, at the exact right time because we reach the end of the pier. He pulls a box out of his pocket. "Ooh a box!" I exclaim. "I love boxes!" He giggles and gets down on one knee. The box opens, revealing a small diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Thanks for the lovely reviews! I promise more is coming, definetly Castiel ;) (I don't own the Supernatural series or any of the characters, or the Target brand) :)**

* * *

Jessica's POV:

I look at Sam, then the ring, then back at Sam. The ring is golden, with a small diamond on it. There's a small symbol engraved on the bottom. It matches the symbol tattoed on Sam's chest. I remember Mrs. Winchester talking about that symbol with Dean and Sam. She called it an 'anti-possetion' symbol. I wonder when he had the time to get this, he had been with me ever since I came back.

Sam coughed softly, bringing me back to that moment. "Yes, Sam Winchester, of course I'll marry you." He slides the ring on my fourth finger and hugs me. I feel so much safer now than I ever did in Heaven, not just because of the anti-possetion symbol, but because once and for all, Sam was truly mine.

We walked back, hand in hand, to the motel. "When did you have time to get the ring?" I ask Sam. He laughs. "I didn't. I've had this since December 2004. I just never parted with it. Figured maybe when my time came, I'd see you again. I'm glad I didn't have to." He smiles, and wraps his coat around my shoulders.

We arrive at out motel, and Dean asks, "Did you do it, Sammy?" I laugh. Of course Dean was in on it. Mrs. Winchester smiles, seeing the ring on my finger and she hugs me. "Welcome to the family, sweetie." I smile. My parents died in a car crash when I was nine and I lived with my aunt, who was never home. I, like Sam, had never really had a family before, and it was nice to have one now.

Sam's POV:

My hand goes to my pocket instinctively, just like it always does, to feel for the ring, when I realize it isn't there. I have a small moment of panic and then relief. It's on Jessica's finger. I smile. I remember that I had plans to propose the night of my job interview, the day after Jess died. Obviously, my plans didn't work out.

Jess smiled. She clung to my hand, never letting go, and I liked it. "So, have you guys set a date for the wedding?" Mom asked us. "Well," Jess said, "I don't know about you, Sam, but I don't have any family still alive, except my dad who came back, and I don't really want a big wedding." I smiled. A girl after my own heart. "How about Thursday?" I ask. "That works for me." She said. Mom gaped. "But that's only two days away! How will you get a dress?" Jess smiled, "I thought maybe you and I could go to Target." I laughed and Jess giggled. Mom made a face. "Target? How are you supposed to find a wedding dress at Target?" She asked. Jess laughed. "Sam says you were good with clothes, I figured maybe you could help me." Mom nods. "I suppose." A smile came across her face. "I can't believe my baby is getting married!" She ruffled my hair. "At least I'll have you, right Dean?" Dean smiled wide, revealing cherries stuck in his teeth. "Yes mommy." He said teasingly. Mom ruffled his hair too. Just then, I heard a scratching at the door. I pulled my gun out of my pocket and held it behind my back, recieving negative looks from both Mom and Jess. I opened the door, and a golden retriever that gave me chills ran in. I slammed the door.

"Riot?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! Sorry this update is so short! I swear on the Precious that the next one will be satisfying (spoiler alert it involves fed suits, pretty dresses, and a beach ;) I think you know) anyways again no Castiel sorry he WILL be in the next one I promise anyways not to take up your time with my stuff, back to the story! (I don't own the Supernatural series or any of the characters) :) enjoy (next update is coming soon)**

* * *

Sam's POV:

Riot kept scratching at my leg, like he wanted me to follow him, and I kept trying to get him to leave. Jess looks concerned. Dean looks troubled. He obviously recognizes Riot from his description. "Jess, I want to spend some time with my soon to be sister in law. Lets go!" Dean says. Jess goes out hesitantly, leaving me with my mother.

"Sam, what's wrong, honey?" She asks me. "This dog," I say, "His name is Riot. He used to be my dog. Me and Amelia's. Amelia was my girlfriend, until we found out her husband was still alive. She wanted to leave him for me. I disagreed. They say you only love once. I already had my shot at love, with Jess, and she deserved hers." I say. Mom hugs me. "Follow that dog. Maybe something happened." I follow Riot down the hall as he scratches on the door to room 207. Donnie Richardson opens the door. He looks hesitantly at me. "Hello, Sam." He says. I nod my head. "Riot found me. I think he wanted me to come." I say. He looks at me. The look in his eyes betrays that he thinks my story is total bull, but he lets me in. Amelia sits on the couch. She leaps up, throwing her sandwich at me. "What are you doing in Lawrence?" She asks me. "I grew up here. What are you doing here?" I ask her. "I live here." She says. Just then, Riot comes in the room. He tries to nudge me towards Amelia, but I don't follow. I turn and run out of the room. Amelia follows me.

"Sam, why are you really here?" She asks me. "I'm here with my fiancèe, Jessica. We're getting married Thursday. You're welcome to come." She looks at me. "It's not too late, you know. We can still run away together." I look at her. "No. I love Jess. I lost her once, it took me nine years to get over her. I'm not losing her again. I'm sorry, Amelia. I guess this is goodbye." She starts to cry and runs back to her room. I go back to mine.

Dean and Jess are back. Maybe they never left, I don't know. I slam the door. "No one opens the door for that dog, is that clear? No one." Jess puts her arm around me. I smile and she grabs me and Dean a beer.

"So, Mrs. Winchester," she asks my mom, "you up for some wedding dress shopping?"


	8. Chapter 8: Wedding Bells

**With great pleasure I upload this next chapter. Don't worry, it isn't the last one. I had so much fun writing this particular section. More will come soon, but I think that this will be satisfying for now. I hope you all enjoy! (I don't own the Supernatural series or any of the characters) :)**

* * *

Dean's POV:

I help Sammy button up his fed suit. He's shaking. I know it isn't nervousness, but excitement for his wedding day. My younger brother Sammy is getting married. I pull Sammy's jacket over his insanely broad shoulders, and I go fetch the rings. I pull the wedding 'cake' (it's actually apple pie) out of the fridge and Sammy and I head over to the beach. Just as we open the door, the bell rings. It's Castiel. He's already in a suit and tie, so I don't have to worry about dressing him like a doll. Sammy, on the other hand, was shaking too hard to put in a cufflink. The three of us head over to the beach.

Sam's POV:

We arrive at the beach. Mom did a great job choosing a location last minute. Dean puts the pies on the table. Cas walks over to the wedding arch and takes his place. Dean stands right at the end, where the best man stands. I take my place under the arch. That's when I see Jess. She's wearing a white cotton beach dress, and her feet are bare. She doesn't have any makeup on, just the way I like her. Her long blonde hair flows in the wind. Her smile looks so pure and sincere, just like it used to. Jess's sister and best friend flank her in pink dresses. Mom stands off to the side, smiling and taking photos. When Jess reaches me, I take her hands in mine. Dean and the Maid of Honor (Jess's sister) both step under the arch. They were both ordained online, amd they were going to marry us.

"We are gathered here today at this tiny, smelly lake in Lawrence, Kansas, to witness the marriage of Sam Winchester and Jessica Moore." Dean says, smiling. Julie, Jessica's sister, says, "For two years, these two college kids were together, and now they are finally tying the knot. Sam, please say your vows." Dean pulls a piece of paper out of his pocket and hands it to me.

"Jessica," I say, "You mean more to me than the world. I left the Supernatural life behind me to look for a fresh start. I knew my life wouldn't amount to much. I'd probably become a cheap lawyer, get a dog, and die alone. I didn't deserve anyone, much less someone as special as you. The moment I saw you, I knew my life could never end that way. Some of the beauties in life are too good to let go. I love you, Jessica Moore, with all my heart, I could never imagine life with anyone but you." I say these words slowly, trying not to cry. Dean is tearing up. My mom already lost it when Jess walked down the aisle, but she's being considerate, and not sobbing too loudly. Jess is crying too, but behind her tears is her beautiful smile.

"Jessica, will you please read your vows?" Dean asks. Jess smiles. Julie hands Jess a pink piece of paper. Jess opens it and reads.

"I remember the day we met. It was on Stanford's main quad. I remember you because it was our first day, and while the other freshmen were drinking and trying to score girls, you were studying. I remember being fascinated by your self control, even when the football quarterback threw up on your textbook. That was the day I fell in love with you. You asked me out after class on a Tuesday. The way you're hands shook as you helped me pick up my books was amusing. When we moved in together, I knew that you weren't one of those awful college boys who cheated on his girlfriend. I loved you, Sam Winchester, from the moment we made eye contact that warm autumn day all those years ago. I love you all the same now, and I am honored to become your wife." She hands her sister back the piece of paper. Even Castiel looks touched.

"Sammy, repeat after me." Dean says. I nod. "I, Sam Winchester," Dean says. "I, Sam Winchester," "Promise to take you, Jessica Moore." "Promise to take you, Jessica Moore." "In sickness and in health," "In sickness and in health," "to be my lawfully wedded wife." "to be my lawfully wedded wife." I repeat.

"Repeat after me." Julie says. Jess nods. "I, Jessica Moore," Julie says. Jess repeats, "I, Jessica Moore," "Promise to take you, Sam Winchester." "Promise to take you, Sam Winchester." "In sickness and in health," "In sicness and in health," "to be my lawfully wedded husband." "to be my lawfully wedded husband."

"Now for the rings." Dean says. Castiel fumbles, and passes up a box. Two golden rings lie inside the velvet cube. I slide one onto Jess's fourth finger, and she slides the other onto mine. In unison, Dean and Julie say, "And by the power vested in me by the internet, and the state of Kansas, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." I lean down and kiss Jess. A dog barks as we part. Amelia and Donnie stand on the ridge about fifty yards away with Riot. Amelia smiles sincerely. She waves. I smile back and I know in my heart that we are okay. Jess and I walk out, hand in hand, back to our motel room.


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter was so hard to write because you never really know what's going on in Castiel's mind, but I did my best so I hope you all enjoy it. (I don't own the Supernatural series or any of the characters) :) enjoy**

* * *

Castiel's POV:

I've never understood the point of weddings. So two people, one in white, one in black, stand together and put shiny trinkets on their fingers and proclaim there love for eachother by signing a bit of paper. It all seems like a waste of time. I mean, we already know they love eachother. Why go through all this to just announce it one more time? It's so… human. In Heaven, there are no weddings, or relationships of this so called romantic sort. When an angel dies, a new one takes it's place. After a while, God took a step back. He stopped making angels. We found our own way to repopulate. When a human who has done exceptional good or has shown extreme acts of kindness, they go through a series of tests. This is another one of the trials, marked out on the 'Human' tablet. If they succeed, they are made an angel. I have never met a Human-Angel before.

Sam and Jessica go back to their motel room to sign their puny little piece of paper. Dean turns his head and yells, "Come on, Cas! We are going to the bar!" I frown. "What's a bar?" I ask Dean. I imagine it to be some sort of metal pole in which we hang onto. "Is it some sort of contest?" I ask. Dean smirks. "A bar. Where you get booze and chicks." I frown again. Why would I want a chicken? "Alcohol and pretty girls!" Dean yells back. This makes more sense. Dean tosses a bundle of clothes at me. I look down at them and begin to change. "Not here! In the bathroom!" Dean screams at me. I go to the public restroom and change my clothes. The jeans are too long and the shirt is too loose. Probably Dean's clothes. I roll up the pants so I can move my legs and go outside.

"Awesome." Dean says. A girl walks up to me. It's the girl who did the talking at the ceremony. She grabs my arm and pulls me off. I look questioningly at Dean. He flashes me a huge smile and mimicks slapping her rear. I tried to ask him this once before, but he made me be quiet. Why would I slap her rear if I was supposed to be nice to her? She pulled me towards the sign labelled 'Pub'. "I thought we were going to a bar." I say to the girl. "Ya. We're here." She says. She sounds bored. "But this is a pub." I respond. She laughs. "You are so cute!" She pulls me in. At once I recognize the smell of alcohol. I sit down at the bar with the girl. "I'll have an alcohol please." I ask the man behind the table. He looks at me confused. The girl laughs. "Isn't he adorable?" She asks the bartender. "I'm not sure what exactly implies adorabitliy about m-" She cuts me off. "Two boilermakers." She says. The man puts two tiny cups in front of us and pours amber liquid into the cups. "How are we supposed drink it if it's in such a small cup?" She laughs again, poking my shoulder. "I swear you-" She cuts herself off. She plugs her nose and drinks all the glass down in one sip. I copy her motion. The drink is bitter and it makes my mouth burn. My head is spinning. Dean sits down next to me. "Two beers!" He yells. The man puts down two glasses. These look more the right size. I recognize them, the Winchesters drink these a lot.

"And now we welcome the bride and groom!" Dean yells and Sam and Jess walk in. She orders something called an 'appletini' and Sam gets a scotch. I sit down next to Sam. "Hey Cas!" He says loudly. "Uh, congratulations on today…?" I say to Sam, unsure of what else to say. Sam laughs.

"Dean told me to get you a present. I was unsure of what this meant, but he said it should be something you liked. I talked to Crowley about this, and he agreed to do it if he could make your life a living Hell afterwards, and if it got him out of giving you a present. Enjoy it Sam. You have an hour." Sam looks confused at me. "An hour for what?" I look at him. Right on time, the bar door opens. Dean's beer glass falls out of his hand. Sam gasps. "Dad?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! Sorry its been a while since I've updated, and sorry this update is so short! More is coming soon I swearses on the preciouses. :) enjoy this for now! (I don't own the Supernatural series or any of the characters. I also don't own the Twilight series or any of the characters) :)**

* * *

Jessica's POV:

It was so good to see them as a family again. John, Mary, Dean, and Sam talked together like they had never been apart. They were so happy and it made me happy that I had found such a loving family, even if they hunted Edward Cullen. Sam introduced me to Mr. Winchester, and he was very nice. He told me everything I needed to know about Sammy. I left him, so that he could spend his last hour with his wife and children, and I went to sit by Castiel.

"Thank you, Castiel, for doing this. Sam told me you lost your angel powers when you fell, so thank you for going even further out of your way to make him happy." Cas nodded. "I was told to give you this." He said. He handed me an orange envelope. I opened it. Yellow light came out and engulfed me.

Sam's POV:

My dad hugged me goodbye and left the room. Mom sighed. He was gone. Probably back in Hell with Crowley. I watch Cas hand Jess an orange note. She opens it, but nothing happens. The envelope is empty. She stares at it like she's in a trance.

"Jess?" I ask her. "Are you okay?" Cas shakes his head. "She has to do this alone." I frown. "Do what?" Cas doesn't respond. I shake his shoulders. "Do what?" I repeat. "Sam!" Jess exclaims. She broke out of her trance. "I'm needed in Heaven! They say I can break the spell!" She says, running out of the bar. I start to run after her when Cas stops me. "She can break Metatron's spell. She can save us all."

* * *

**Also, if anyone's curious, I have a Divergent fix (that is called Divergent fic, I'm bad with titles) that I finished a few days ago if anyone's interested in that. I have other fics coming soon too! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, sorry this too so long! Life has been crazy :P well anyways I'm back! And now you find out what's going on with Jess! enjoy! (I don't own the Supernatural series or any of the characters) :)**

* * *

Sam's POV:

"How can she break Metatron's spell? Isn't that impossible?" I ask Cas. I can't believe him. Cas looks at me. "I don't know. Kevin told me about it." I scowl. "Well, where is the little _prophet _now?" I ask. Just then, my phone goes off. It's an address, from an unregistered number. I grab Dean's hand and yank him away from the girl he's hanging out with. Cas follows us. "So, what are we doing?" Dean asks. "Saving Jess." I respond. Cas frowns. "What does she need saving from?" He asks me. "I'm trying to find out!" I yell back. He frowns harder. _I won't let them hurt her._ I think to myself. We pull up at the address. I slam the door of the Impala. Dean glares at me. Kevin stands in front of me.

"Hello, Sam. Congrats on the wedding." He says. I scowl. "Where's. Jessica.?" I ask him. He laughs. "Saving the world." I frown. "That's my job. Not her's. Whatever she's doing, let me do it instead." Kevin laughs again. "Nada, bro. You have to be dead. And, you gotta have lived a selfless life. Jess was the perfect candidate." I scowl harder. "LET. ME. GO. INSTEAD." I say. Kevin shakes his head, suddenly looking serious. "I don't think you understand, Sam. She's the only one that can do this. She's the only one that can save us all. You have to let her go." I glare at Kevin. "No! There has to be something I can do!" I yell. Kevin frowns. He pulls a piece of notebook paper out of his pocket. It has scribbles on it, some in Enochian, some in English. "No can do, Sam. The tablet says you have to have died of a selfless cause and lived a selfless life. That isn't you." I look at Dean. "Dean. Shoot me." Dean drops his keys. "What?" he asks, bewildered. "You heard me. Shoot me. Then I will be dead." Kevin glares. "No, bimbo, you have to have died selflessly. Your brother shooting you because you asked him too isn't very selfless at all." I nod. "Fine. At least tell me what she's doing."

Kevin pulls something out of his jacket. It's another tablet. "The human tablet." He says, answering my question. "I was reading the Angel tablet to see if there was any way to break the spell that Metatron put, when I found the answer. It says that if another angel is made, Heaven's doors will re-open, and all previous angels can return. I got a call from Crowley. Apparently, he's just as angry about the angels being on earth, something about a 'deal' and earth being 'his territory', I'm not sure. He told me where I could find the Human tablet, and that it had some information about Metatron's spell. He was right. It tells of the trials, and of the way a human can become an angel. Cas helped out too. He said that Heaven had a letter that would go to the right human at the right time. Cas, here, just told me it went to your wife, Jess." I inhale sharply. "What is the first trial." Kevin smiled. "The first trial is to retrieve the Grace of a fallen angel and return it to them." I frown. "Is that dangerous?" It sounds easy. "It isn't as easy as it sounds," Kevin says, reading my mind. "She has to return it to the fallen angel. Castiel's Grace was cut from him, and we pinpointed it's location. It's pretty near here, and easy to reach. The only problem is, touching an angel's Grace has a similar effect to messing around with you're own soul. It's very dangerous, and if she messes up in the slightest way, both her and Castiel will disintegrate." He says this very calmly, while I freak out. "No! I won't let her do it!" Just then, my phone rings. I answer it."

"Hello?" I say sharply. A british accent answers me. "Hello, Moose." The voice says.


	12. The trials of Jessica pt 1

**Hi Everyone! Okay, please review with trial ideas! I'm super stumped... :/ I have the first one, but I need help thinking of ideas for the second trial! Please review! (I don't own the Supernatural series or any of the characters) :)**

* * *

Sam's POV:

"Crowley." I say, letting Dean know who's on the phone. He grabs it out of my hand and presses speaker. Crowley laughs. "She's with me." He says. "Oh, don't worry Moose. I'll take care of the girl. We've found the angel's Grace. It's in a valley, in south-eastern Kansas." I drop the phone, running into the driver's seat of the Impala. I press straight on the gas, hitting 90 before I've gone five feet. Dean runs after me, but he can't compete with the power of the car. He's right, even after so many years, she is a thing of beauty. Using the GPS on my phone, I trace the phone number. It leads to a valley, just like Crowley said. I have about an hour before I arrive. I turn on the car stereo. Rock music blares out of the speakers, and surprisingly, it calms me down. My phone keeps ringing. Calls from Dean, Cas, and Crowley. I don't answer. Finally, a different ringtone plays. It's the one I set for my mom. I answer the phone.

"Honey, are you alright?" She asks me. I start to say yes, and then I realize that I can't lie to my mom. "No. Jess is doing the human-angel trials." I say. My eyes get a little misty, and taking a hand off the wheel, I dab at my eyes furiously with the end of my sleeve. The phone stays securely between my shoulder and my cheek. My mom responds, "Oh honey. I know how hard the trials are." I nod to myself, then stop. "How do you know?" She laughs. "Because. When I was in Heaven, Zachariah tried to get me to do the trials. He was so very annoying. He made me say mean things on threat of killing John. Little did I know he was already dead." She says, her voice breaking. "Anyways, when he tried to get me to do the trials, he had gone too far. He had made me say horrible things about you and Dean, and about how I hated being your mother. None of it was true!" She said, sounding anguished. "But when I read the third trial, I knew it was too far. I wouldn't do it. I told him no. I didn't want to end up like him, bitter, old, alone, to go on forever more and watch you, Dean, and John die." She said firmly. I frowned. "Mom, what is the third trial?" She sighed. "It's not my place to tell you, Sammy. I'm sorry. I can't." She said, a hint of grief in her voice. "Mom. What. Is. The. Third. Trial." I say. I hear the dial tone. She hung up on me. I frown harder. _How much worse can this get?_

Just then, the road stops. I nearly go over the edge of a cliff. Dean would've killed me if I got a scratch on his car. I look over the hill. _This is definitely where Cas's Grace fell. _The trees are luscious green and the dirt is dark brown. But the thing that catches my eye is the lake. It was huge and so beautiful. It sparkled, just like Jess's eyes when she gets a good idea. I smile at that memory. I shake my head. _If I ever want to see those eyes again, I have to get down there. _Just in the middle of the lake, there's a small island. On this island is a crystal spire the length of my arm. I can't see it, but I can feel what it is. I know that Cas's Grace is contained there. There are two figures. One is on the island and one is in a boat. I run down the small pathway, going through countless switchbacks down the cliffside. It feels like hours, but I can tell only about fifteen minutes has passed by the position of the setting sun. As I arrive at the island, I see Castiel in the boat and Jessica on the island. Jessica is making her way confidently to the boat, with the crystal spike in her hands. The spike is glowing purple. I feel a hand on my shoulder. It's Crowley. "Hello, Moose." He says. I try to get out of his grip, but his sweaty hands are too strong. His hands remind me of Hell, hot and hard to get out of. "Sorry, kid, you can't interfere until the angels are off my territory." He says. "Territory?" I frown. "This isn't your territory!" I yell. Just then, I hear a cry of pain. I turn in anguish. It isn't Jess's cry, it's Castiel's. She is holding the spike to his throat, drawing blood. The purple glow is leaving the spike. She smiles. I sigh my relief.

Castiel zaps the three of us back (along with the Impala), leaving a very annoyed Crowley behind. We arrive. Jess starts coughing, and I see blood in her hand. I hold her up by the waist. She smiles at me. I smile back. _Maybe things will be okay._ I think about the third trial. The fact that my mom wouldn't talk about it makes me nervous. _No, _I think to myself, _she's a Winchester now, and the Winchesters always come out of things okay. _


	13. The trials of Jessica pt 2

**(I don't own the Supernatural series or any of the characters, or Mistress Magda, sorry about that) :)**

* * *

Sam's POV:

"Kevin, have you found then next trial out yet?" I ask impatiently. Kevin nods. "She has to return a stolen cupid's bow." I laughed. Cas frowned. "Like this one?" He asked, holding out his hand. Kevin nodded. "Where… did you get that?" I asked. Cas looked confused. "I stole it." He said, with an innocent frown. Jess laughed along with me, then she coughed. I held her up a little higher, and she shakily reached out her arm to take the bow. Her eyes looked heavier with the weight of the bow. "Cas, where is the cupid now?" I ask. "Sorry. I can't track cupids.

"I can." A british accent says behind me. I scowl. "Crowley." Dean frowns. "How can you possibly track cupids?" He and Cas say in unison. Dean glares at Cas and punches him in the shoulder. Cas doesn't notice, still intent on an answer from Crowley. "I have my… resources." He says. I frown. "Whatever. Where is the cupid?" I ask. Jess is looking shakier and shakier by the minute and I just want to get this over with. I know from experience that there is no such thing as resting up after the trials. Crowley frowns. "Okay, Moose. Calm down. Room 114 of the League Motel. That's where her next victim would've been. They like following up." He says. I get in the Impala, followed by Jess. Dean begrudgingly gets in the backseat, even though he called shotgun. Crowley gets in the car too, his legs touching Dean's uncomfortably. Cas sits next to Crowley in the back, oblivious to the fact that their legs were mingling just as bad as Dean's side.

We arrive at the League Motel and Jess knocks on the door. A nerdy, shrimpy looking man opens up. "Oh, Mistress Magda! You're early. Wow! You're… so much sexier than the photos." Jess looks disgusted. "Hi, I'm Jessica. This is my husband, Sam." He looks at me. I'm a good foot and a half taller than him and a great deal stronger and he cowers away. "Oh God I am so sorry! I thought you were my prostitute!" 'I frown. I think there might be something wrong with him.' I mouth to Dean. Dean laughs. To all our surprise, Crowleu comes forward. "You pay for Mistress Magda? Well I know this website with-" The elevator ding cuts him off. Two women get off. One of them is a female truck driver, and the other is obviously Mistress Magda. She unknowingly gapes at the nerdy man. He definetly gapes back. The truck driver smiles. Jess gasps. She runs over to the truck lady and grabs her hand. She transfers the bow before I can stop her. The woman smiles. "Thank you, kind soul. Good luck on the third trial." She says the last sentence with a look of knowing sadness on her face.

We get back to the alley where we left Kevin. He looks sad. "You read the third trial." I say. "What is it?" Kevin's voice is cracking. "She has to enter the mist of Evol Tsol. Alone." I frown. "What does that mean?" Dean and I ask. Cas looks concerned, which was concerning. Crowley looks at me. He has no humour in his eye, or in his speech. "I'm so sorry, Sam."


	14. The trials of Jessica pt 3

**HI everyone! Sorry about the odd ending for the last one, I swearses I will explain in this update :D And sorry this update took so long! Well, here it is! (Don't worry, this isn't the ending of the fic, and don't worry about Jess, I swear on the precious she'll be fine *i think*) (I don't own the Supernatural series or any of the characters, Lord of the Rings, or the rights to Princeton college.) Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Sam's POV:

"What the hell is that?" I ask, feeling sad. Castiel just shakes his head in the saddest possible way for an angel. Crowley looks like he's going to cry, and he's apparently trying to, but I'm pretty sure it's impossible for a demon to cry. Crowley leaves, and Cas zaps out. Kevin takes a deep breath. "Well, Sam, Dean," his voice lowers, "Jess, I think I'm going to leave now. That was awkward." He says. I scowl. Even though he's changed so much since we met, he still has some of his Princeton-preppy attitude left. He gets into a blue pickup truck that I hadn't noticed before, and drives away. I cling onto Jess's hand like it's a lifeline. She's all I have now. Dean coughs and I remember him. We'll get through this. We always do. "He didn't call you Moose. He always calls you Moose." Dean says, lost in thought. "Jess, do you have any idea what the mists of Tsol Evol is?" She frowns. "It sounds like something from The Lord of the Rings." She says. Dean frowns. "Never read it." He said. We stand in silence for a minute. Jess cries out. I let go of her hand, putting my hands on her waist. I shake her. "What's wrong, Jessica? Tell me!" I say. She looks confused. "I'm fine." She says, holding my large hands in her delicately small ones. "I've worked something out. Tsol Evol spelled backwards is Lost Love." I frown. "What could the mists do with Lost Love?" Dean asks. I make a decision. "I think it's time we called Mom." I say.

"What is it, Sammy?" She asks, her voice sounding husky over the phone line. "Mom." Dean says, over the speaker phone. "Oh, hello Dean, honey!" She says. I can picture her face, smiling back in Lawrence. "Mom." Dean and I say in unison. I glare at him, and then continue. "Tell. Us. About. The. Third. Trial." I say firmly. I hear her jump at my tone and immediately feel guilty. She is my mom, after all. "Sorry." I say. "No, it's okay. Come back to Lawrence. I'll tell you about it there." She says, her voice shaking. She's obviously planning something. "No mom, tell us now." Dean says. Her voice cracks. "N-no honey. I can't. Come home." She says. "Now, mom." Dean says in a demanding voice. She sobs a little. "You sound so much like him." She whispers. "I can't believe he's gone." She starts to cry. Dean looks sad. He tries to change his voice. "I'm sorry? Please tell us." He says in a silly western accent. Mom's sobs turn to a small laughter, then she goes silent. Jess smiles like a child. She looks so young in her baby smurfs shirt. I wrap my arm around her and kiss her forehead. "Go to this website." Mom says, snapping me out of my bubble. A text comes in, containing the link. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry Sammy." She says. She shuts her phone. I click on the link.

"The Mists of Tsol Evol, otherwise known as the Mists of the Eternal Hurt, are mists that show you're own worst fears. In legend, they are supposed to be able to open the gates of Heaven, Hell, Purgatory, and all other. Well, they got that sort of right." I say. I feel confused. _How can mist show your own fears?_ I think to myself. Just then, a call comes in. It's Crowley. "Crowley." I say. I hear something on the other line that sounds like the voice of a drunk. "I'm sorry, Sammy. I couldn't tell you earlier." He slurs. Despite the events of today, and how genuinely sad Crowley sounds, I can't help but feel humoured. I had no idea that Demons could get drunk, or feel sadness. Obviously I was wrong. "I couldn't look that young, innocent face in the eye and tell her she had no chance." I sober up (no pun intended). "What do you mean?" Crowley makes a noise. It sounds like he's trying to cry. "Well, Sam, haven't you heard the legends?" He asks. Dean mouths, _what the hell are you two talking about, give me the phone! _He tries to grab the phone out of my hand but I knee him and he doubles over. "Some of the angels believe that God entered the Mists, and he hasn't returned. If God didn't survive it, what chance does Jess have?" He slurs harder. I inhale sharply, shutting the phone. I begin to hyperventilate. I look at Jess. She is asleep. _She's okay, _I think to myself. _We're okay. _I take a deep breath and lie down next to her, preparing for the events of the next day.

Jess wakes up with a gasp. "I know where to go!" She says. She leaps out of bed, already dressed. She smiles. She looks so pale, and blood runs from her lips, but that smile reminds me that she'll be alright. Dean growls, throws on a shirt and jeans over his boxers, and grabs a beer. I frown at him "Really, dude?" I say. "Whaat?" He says, pulling the cap off with his forearm. He glugs it down as I get dressed. We follow Jessica, who is sitting in the drivers seat of the Impala. We get in. "Why does she get to drive?" Dean complains. "Because she's the only one who knows the destination." I respond mockingly. We drive for around ten hours. I have no idea where we are. "Washington." Jessica says, as if reading my mind. "How-" She cuts me off. "I feel more at home here. It's like I have psychic powers or something." I look nervously at Dean, and he shares my expression. Jessica is technically 22 years old. I take a deep breath. Crowley and Cas are standing in front of our car. Crowley looks severely hungover. Jess smiles. "Hi." Cas breaths in. "Ready?" He asks her. "Ready." She says confidently. She smiles and walks into the mist. We can still see her when she screams. She clutches at her stomach and falls to the floor, followed by repeated screams. I double over. I feel her pain. I _see _her pain. She sees me. I'm being possessed by a demon that is torturing me from within. The demon slowly pulls off my fingers, one by one, then he moves on to my toes. Cuts open up in vision-me as I howl. Dean looks at me. Obviously, he doesn't see what I'm seeing. I realize everyone around me is being affected. They each feel their own pain, and I wonder why all I can see is Jessica's. Then it hits me. My worst fear is seeing her in pain. She's my weak spot, my deepest and darkest fear. Nothing can hurt me any more than seeing her in pain, and the same is for her, except she doesn't realise it isn't real. She cries out one more time, extra loud, and then the cries stop and so do the visions. I can't hear her shallow breaths anymore. I get a hollow feeling in my gut, worse than any amount of time in Hell could spend. For the first time since her re-arrival to Earth, I realise there's a chance that she isn't going to be okay.


	15. Mary Winchester's last song

**HI again everyone! I'm so sorry for this (short, promises that the next chapter will be longer) kind of random detour, but I'm not done with the suspense yet. ;) And sorry, I know this third trial is really weird, but I had trouble coming up with ideas :D I hope this was sufficient! Anyway, enjoy this chapter in Mary's point of view! (I don't own the Supernatural series, any of the characters, or the brand name PayPal) :) Also, to clarify, ****_italics _****is thoughts, "quotes" is talking, and "****_italics in quotes_****" is memories.**

* * *

Mary's POV:

I stand at the door of the apartment. I look inside. "This will be perfect." I say to the landlord. "How much?" I ask, pulling my checkbook out. He looks at me funny. "You don't do that here." He says. The smell of beer on his breath makes me sick. It reminds me of John in his worse days...

_"Goddammit Mary, answer the damn phone!" _

The man coughs. "Miss?" I don't notice.

_"Get off your ass and answer it yourself!"_

I take in a breath.

_"What did you just say to me?"_

_"You damn well heard me."_

_I remember John balled up his fists. He'd never hit me before, but I knew he was drunk enough to do it. _

_"Hello?", I spoke into the mouth of the phone, my voice shaking, all those years ago. _

A tear sheds down my eye. The man puts his hand on my shoulder, shaking it. "Are you okay, Miss? Do I need to call an ambulance?" I shake my head. _I still can't believe the old bastard is dead_. "Okay, then, if you wish. Anyways, you can move in now if you want. Would you like a weekly rent or a lease?" He asked me. I shook my head quickly. "Weekly rent is good. Should I pay in cash or check?" I ask him. He laughs. "Oh," he says, suddenly realizing something, "you're being serious. No, Miss. I'll just charge you through PayPal." I frown. "What's a pay pal?" I ask. He frowns. "You don't know what PayPal is? You must be one of those no-internet hippies or something." I nod. "Something like that." I say quietly. "I guess I can take a check." I fill it out and hand it to him. "The place is all yours." He says, holding out the key. I take it. He leaves. The apartment is one bedroom, with a kitchenette and a small front room. I smile. I pull a blanket out of my small bag and set up the area that I'll sleep in until I go to the store and buy a bed.

I lean down to put down the blanket and I hear a whoosh behind me. A red-headed girl is behind me. She looks so familiar, but I can't place where I've seen her before. "Hello, Mary Winchester. My name is Anna." She says. I frown. "You may have seen me in Heaven." She says evasively. "Oh! Are you an angel?" I ask. She nods. She looks sad, but not normal sad. She looks the way I'd imagine Dean's friend Castiel to be sad, like she's not allowed to be sad, she can't physically be sad, and yet there's a tired sadness behind her eyes, like the look of an executioner. He's killed people thousands of times, and yet each and every death weighs on him. I gasp. I know what she's about to do. "Jessica did it, didn't she?" Anna licks her upper lip slightly, looking just a bit sadder. "It's time for you to come with me, now, Mary." She says. "No!" I say. "I get to say goodbye! I get to say good-" Anna puts her hand on my forehead. She blinks, like someone would trying to hold back tears, yet her eyes are dry. "I'll tell them, Mary. Don't worry. I'll tell them." I close my eyes for the final time, breathing in one last breath of life before Anna takes me back to Heaven.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone! Now for the moment we've all been waiting for... Jess! :) Don't worry, this still isn't the end (I don't own the Supernatural series or any of the characters) (and I know, I memorized the exorcism a long time ago, I'm so weird :D)**

* * *

Sam's POV:

I collapse to the floor. Dean sits next to me. While her screams hurt me deep, the silence is what really caused me pain, because it means she could be dead. Suddenly, Castiel zapped next to me. "It's done." He says. "Jess!" I scream. "She can't hear you." Cas said. "Then how will she know to come out?" I ask. Cas looks sad. My face goes slack when I realize what he means. Dean swallows anxiously and it looks like he's trying not to cry. I can't feel anything. My whole body is numb. I'm unable to stand. I manage to squeeze out one word. "Oh. She won't." Cas sits awkwardly. "I'm sorry, Sam. She was never meant to survive this." Dean throws his keys, breaking the window of his car. "Then why the HELL did you let her go, Cas? Does friendship mean ANYTHING to you?" Cas breathes shakily. "I'm sorry, Dean." Dean punches Cas in the jaw, but I barely register it. I don't know what happens next. I can't think, I can't move. _Jess? Jess? Where are you? Come on Jessica, come out now. Please come out. Please. _I suddenly come to a realization. I stand up stiffly and start walking towards the mist. Cas and Dean immediately stop. "Sammy, what are you doing?" Dean asks, sounding warningly concerned. "I'm going after her." Dean sighs. "Sam, no." Cas says. "Sam, you can't. You'll die. Just like she did." Those words sting me, and I'm ready to retort, but I know Castiel. He'll never understand. "That's why I have to go." I can almost feel Dean frowning behind me as I walk. "Sammy, no." I just hear him say those words as I disappear into the mist.

The first thing I see is Dean. He's staring at me. He's right there. "Why the hell did you follow me." Dean looked at me. "Because I'm going to kill you." He said. His eyes flashed black and I noticed the burning hole in his shirt. He pulls out his gun and fires. I dive to the left. I pant. Hiding in the bushes, I scream "Exorciamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis aadversarii, omnis legio, et secta diabolica. Ergo draco maledicte, et sectio, ergo draco maledicte et legio, secta diabolica. Ut ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias servire libertate, te rogamus, audi nos!" I turn around, opening my eyes. Dean lies on the floor, panting. I run to his side. The burn in his chest is killing him. "Dean!" I yell. Dean looks at me for a second and then he snarls. "Get the hell away from me." He whispers angrily before heaving his final breath. I pound on the floor next to him. Then the body ages faster. It's covered in flies and the flesh is rotting away. I stare in horror as the spiders cover his face. That's when it hits me. _It's just a simulation. All I have to do is kill it and move on. _I shoot Dean, right in between the eyebrows, and his body vanishes. I sigh my relief. Then I see my mom. I'm in my room, lying on the floor where the crib would've been, if I was a baby. She's glued to the ceiling. She looks almost relieved to be leaving my presence. The ceiling burns, just like in the nightmares, just like it did with Jess, except that she's still there when the fire goes out. She's burnt to a crisp, but I can still see her eyes in the charcoal powder on the ceiling. Just then, my dad bursts in. He looks up at my mom, and then at me. "It's all your fault!" He screams at me. "She's dead... because of you!" I breath in, hard. "Please, Dad, no-" He cuts me off. "You are a failure, Sam. You disappoint me." He sounds so bitter, and then I remember the simulation. "I am so, so sorry." I say. I shoot him. He looks so disappointed as he fades away.

The next image is one I can't take. It's Jess. Blood is flowing from her stomach and she's screaming bloody murder. _She's just a simulation. She's just a simulation. _I have to think that. _But what if she isn't? What if this is her? _My head is pounding. I know I can't take much more of this. I hold the gun up to her head. She looks terrified and I just want to put the gun down and hug her, but I don't have much time. _She's just a simulation. She's just a simulation. _But I know she isn't. "Please, Sammy. It's me. It's me!" She sounds so desperate. Tears fall out of my eyes. Blood is running from a trickle down my lips. I can't hold on much longer. I wonder how Jess is doing. The real Jess, not simulation. I check my watch, it feels like it's been years, but I've only been in here for ten minutes. If I can barely hold on, Jess has been in here for hours. _Oh God. She's dead. _No. No she isn't. _This could BE her. _I take a deep breath. My voice shakes. "Prove it." She sobs. "Our first date. Stanford quad. It was a Tuesday. You brought mexican food. We stayed up laughing all night. I had on a blue shirt and new raspberry perfume. It was sunny out. Jackson poured bourbon in the fountain and Mr. Frank nearly killed him. Do you remember it, Sammy?" She asks me. The tears run harder. I can't do it. "It was cherry perfume." I whisper, and I pull the trigger. Jess doesn't fade. I sob, tears running faster and faster. Did I really kill my wife because she forgot what perfume she was wearing? Then I see it. A crippled figure, just off in the distance, limping towards me. It's Jess, this time it's the simulation. "Cherry." Her voice croaks. "It was cherry. And Jackson wouldn't waste a good bottle of bourbon." The body at my feet fades. "Jessica!" I scream. I pick her up in my arms and bring her to the front of the mist. Cas is there. He looks at me. "I'm so sorry, Sam." He says. "What do you mean? Jess is right here!" I say, waving my arms at the woman besides me. Dean looks at me funny. "No, she isn't."


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone! As you may have noticed, this fic is coming to an end (don't worry! not quite yet), I just wanted you all to know that I will be coming out with another Supernatural fic immediately following the end of this one (I'm not quite sure about the title yet, but I think it's going to be called ****_The Demon Inside) _****anyways, this fic isn't over yet! A few more chapters are still coming!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Supernatural series or any of the character. I sure wish I did, though :)**

* * *

Jessica's POV:

As I walk out of the mist, I see myself. I frown. _How am I there when I'm right here?_ Then I realize. It's _Sam's _vision, not mine. Sam is holding a gun in his hand and he shakes like a leaf. I see him pull hesitantly on the trigger and I watch myself fade. I run out and into Sammy's arms. He holds me, shocked. I see out of the corner of my eye Dean pulling up his gun. He points it at my brain. "Can you see her, Dean?" Sam looks horrified. Dean nods. Castiel frowns. "She... she's dead. How isn't she dead?" He looks confused. "How did you do it, Jess?" Sam looked concerned. I open my mouth and realize how weak I am. I would've fallen to the ground if he hadn't been there. _I would've crashed and burned._ Sam sees the look in my eyes and he catches me, carrying me back to the beloved Impala. "Jess, tell me everything. Dean. Drive for Lawrence." I take a shaky breath.

"When I entered, I saw things.." I shuddered. "First, I saw my dad. He was burned to a crisp and still burning, even if there was no fire left. I could still see his eyes. He was screaming my name over and over again. 'Jessie! Jessie!' I barely knew the man, but it hurt so bad. I kept walking. I saw my mom, and her sister. When mom died, Aunt Sharon raised me. She was so mean, and I saw her hitting my mom over and over again, just like she used to hit me. I tried to get in the way but she shoved me aside. She hit my mom so hard she broke her neck. Aunt Sharon told me my mom died in a car crash, along with my dad, but she might have been lying. The death wound was a broken neck. I ran, and I ran into Dean's arms. I thought I'd made it out. Dean held me, saying such comforting things. After a few minutes, I realized he was _hitting _on me. I tried to tell him to stop but he kissed me. He _kissed _me." I felt as disgusted as Sam looked. He leaned into the drivers seat and punched Dean, hard. Dean jumped. "Ouch, man! I didn't actually hit on your wife. I have a _little _self-respect." Sam rolled his eyes. "But that's when you showed up. You pulled out your gun and you shot Dean. His arms were still on me when he was dead. I screamed and tried to run but you gripped my shoulders and you punched me." I fingered the bruise on my cheek that was left by Simulation Sam's fist. Sam looked absolutely horrified. "Oh, God. I'm so so sorry." He hugged me so tight and I drank in his scent. He smelled like sweat and cheap soap. I was going to miss that smell. "Then the british man came up behind you. He stabbed you in the throat. I tried to warn you but I didn't have a voice. I was unable to scream. The look on your face when you died was a look of hate. I lay down on the ground, waiting for the british man to kill me too. His name was Crowley, right?" Sam nodded, looking severely annoyed. "Then I saw a man. He had one of those timeless faces where he could've been 20 or 60, I couldn't tell, but his eyes, Sammy, his eyes were old and wise. He smiled at me and led the way to a pond. Without moving his lips, he told me to get in. I got in the water, and I found a key. I pressed it to my heart, and it was like a door opened. I could feel the angels leaving Earth, along with the other humans. I don't know why I'm still here. The man led me back to you, without any trouble. The rest you know."

Before Sam could react, Dean did. "What do you mean, all the souls are back in Heaven?" Without waiting for an answer, he pulled out his phone. I heard the line go immediately to voicemail. "Mom? Mom?" Sam suddenly realized why Dean was panicking. Dean looked like he was going to cry. "Mom?" He whispered. Sam let out a deep breath. "We didn't get to say goodbye." Dean repeated this line over and over again. Sam did shed a tear, along with Dean shedding many. Dean was much closer with his mom, after all. I cried too. I may not have known her for long, but Mary Winchester was one of the finest women I knew. Suddenly, a man appeared next to Dean, out of nowhere. Dean jumped, almost swerving off the road. "Cas?" Sam exclaimed. "Jessica." Castiel looked at me. I nodded. I knew what was going on. "It's time for you to receive your wings."

* * *

**Okay, more is coming soon! Also, shoutout to Dianitachiva for reviewing on practically every chapter! I super appreciate the positive feedback :) Okay, also, The Demon Inside will be a Meg/Castiel fic, just so you know :) I forgot to mention that eariler.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone! Okay, so I've made some decisions. Not including this chapter, this fanfiction will only have two more chapters left (a finale, and a one year later). Also, the Demon Inside fic will be posted shortly after the one year later (in a different thing, though, so you won't find it here) :) It will also be set sometime after Meg's death, but before Sacrifice. :) Also also, sorry this fic is so short, I'm just working on the big finale, which will be out sometime soon. Also also also (:P) I added, like, one Destiel reference here, I am NOT a Destiel shipper I'm a Megstiel shipper by far (I'd hope that's obvious by the fact that I'm posting a Megstiel fic :P) but it fit so well that I couldn't leave it out :) Wow, that was long! Without further hesitation, here's the next chapter!**

**Actually, sorry :) one more thing. The song I reference here (which I unfortunately don't own) is the Gavin Mickhail cover of the Mumford and Sons song ****_I Will Wait. _****Just so y'alls know ;). Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Supernatural series or any of the characters**

* * *

Sam's POV:

I see Castiel blink, and I share one look of confusion with Dean before we vanish. I find myself alone, locked in a room with one window. I look out and see Dean, locked in his car with the worlds largest pie in his lap. I laugh. At least Cas remembered to make Dean happy. I was glad Cas made Dean happy. He deserved it. I pound on the wall, hard. I try to get someone's attention when suddenly I hear soft singing coming from the room next door.

_Well, I came home_

_Like a stone_

_And I fell heavy into your arms_

_These days of dust_

_Which we've known_

_Will blow away with this new sun_

_But I'll kneel down,_

_Wait for now_

_And I'll kneel down,_

_Know my ground_

I suck in a breath. It's Jessica. I know it is. This is her favorite song. I know this because she made me listen to over and over again on the twelve hour car ride to her sister's wedding. Without knowing what I'm doing, I open my mouth and begin to sing.

_And I will wait, I will wait for you. _

_And I will wait, I will wait for you_.

I hear her gasp and I can imagine her smile. She sings the next verse, a little louder this time.

_So break my step_

_And relent_

_Well, you forgave and I won't forget_

_Know what we've seen_

_And him with less_

_Now in some way shake the excess_

I smile. I know my singing voice must be worse than Lucifer's (and I know from experience his singing is not that pleasent), but I continue anyways.

_Cause I will wait, I will wait for you_

_And I will wait, I will wait for you_

Her voice picks up from there.

_And I will wait, I will wait for you_

_And I will wait, I will wait…_

Her voice cracks and she is unable to finish. I finish for her.

_For you._

I whisper the last two words. I hear her whisper "Sammy," prohibited from fully exiting her mouth by, what I imagine is, her lips curving into a smile. Her smile is cut off by a scream. I pound on the wall. "Jess!" I scream. "Jess!" I hear her scream back, "Sam! Sam! Sa-" The last word is cut off and I scream one final time, "Jess!"


	19. Sorry, not a chapter, just an update!

**Hi, sorry to get your hopes up :P this isn't the finale, just a quick update. My newest Spn3 fic, Supernatural: The Demon Inside, is up! I posted chapter 1, but chapter 2 probably won't come up until** **I finish this fic. Here's the link: **

** s/9687080/1/Supernatural-The-Demon-Inside**

**I hope you all enjoyed this fiction, and I hope you enjoy the final two chapters to come!**


	20. The Wings of an Angel

**Okay, the moment we've all been waiting for, the finale! Sorry if it's shorter than y'alls had hoped for, but I wanted to keep it short and sweet. DON'T WORRY! There is still a one year later coming! It will be up soon, I swear :). Enjoy this for now!**

**ALSO! Be sure to check out my new Spn3 fic, The Demon Inside!**

**ALSO ALSO! Please review! I want to knoe what everyone thought of my finale! Again, don't worry, there IS still going to be a one year later :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Supernatural series or any of the characters**

* * *

Jessica's POV:

All Jessica Winchester saw was a man. She screamed Sam's name, over and over until she passed out. When she woke, she was in a white room. An old man with dark skin and tired eyes faced her. He looked like he knew all, he saw all. "Are you God?" Her voice sounded so small next to a prescence so great. The man laughed. "No, dear child. I am Joshua." Jess breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. I wouldn't want to meet God looking like-" She cut herself off. She was no longer wearing her dirty smurfs shirt and torn jeans. She wore a long, loose white dress. Her feet were bare. She wore no jewelry, except her wedding ring. The inscription on the bottom reminded her of Sam. "Sam! Where is he?" Joshua laughed. "All in good time, dear child." Jess frowned. "Then why am I here?" She felt deep concern for Sam. Joshua laughed again. His laugh was deep and hearty, and it reminded her of when her dad used to dress up as Father Christmas on holiday when she and her sister were little. It filled her with joy and peace. "All in good time.

Suddenly, there were more angels in the room. She saw Castiel. She smiled at him. She knew he wasn't supposed to acknowlege her, but he still sent a small nod her way. Next to him was a girl with red hair. She smiled at Jess, and Jess had a feeling that she knew this girl from somewhere. Thousands of angels crowded in a circle around her. Above her head were beautiful, pearly white clouds dotted along a perfectly blue sky. She felt so at peace. One of the clouds almost looked like a face, smiling down at her. She realized it was the face of the mysterious old man from the Mists. It oddly felt right he was there. She wished Sam was there, but she knew he was safe. She trusted Joshua. Suddenly, Joshua stepped forward. On his wrist was a small tattoo of wings. "Jessica Winchester." He smiled. She hesitantly held out her wrist. He pressed his fingertips into hers, and the wing tattoo faded, reappearing on her wrist for a fraction of a second before dissapearing altogether. Light flashed and Jessica heard the sound of fluttering wings. She turned her head, and she saw what looked like the shadow of a wing dissapearing.

"May I announce to all, the birth of the first human-angel." Joshua sounded calm, but all the angels cheered like girls at a high school football game. Jess smiled. Joshua embraced her. "What about Sam?" She whispered into his ear. He smiled. "Why don't you go and find him." He sounded mysterious. Jess frowned. The frown felt foreign on her face, like she belonged smiling. She closed her eyes and thought of everything that reminded her of Sam. The smell of sweat and cheap soap. The small line that appeared between his eyebrows when something bothered him. The cute curve of his upper lip whe he laughed. She pictured his face. The thing that got her started was something Mary Winchester said long before. Jessica opened her eyes to find Sam Winchester staring at her. "Jess." He whispered. He took her in his arms and pulled her into his tall, muscular body. He wrapped his hands around her waist. She slid her arms into the hug with a smile. She thought of Mary Winchester's final words to Sam on the night she died in 1983. "_Angels are watching over you, Sammy." _Jess smiled. _I will watch over him, Mrs. Winchester. I promise. _


	21. One year Later

**With excitement and sadness, I announce to you that this is the final installment of the Falling Angels fanfiction. I really had a great time writing this, and I hope that you all enjoyed it :). Please review! I really want to know what everyone thinks. Also, my new Supernatural fic, The Demon Inside, ****_is _****indeed up! Chapter two will be up quite shortly. :'( Goodbye, everyone! Please read my other fics! **

**Disclaimer: For the final time :'(, I don't own the Supernautral series or any of the characters. **

* * *

_One year later:_

Sam Winchester paced along the hallway of the hospital. He looked inside the door of his wife's room. Jessica Winchester slept soundly in her hospital bed, and in the plastic crib alongside her slept their newborn daughter. Sam sighed his relief. The baby girl's face was so fresh and beautiful, and even though she was still so young, Sam knew that she was going to look just like her mother.

Just then, Dean Winchester burst through the double glass doors of the hospital. Dean had been on the other side of the country, hunting a rugaru. But not Sam. After Jessica got her wings, Sam and Dean had a talk. They agreed that, while Sam had to promise to still paint Devil's Traps on the ceilings and keep holy water under the bed, he would, for the most part (who's to say he and Dean won't go out for a little fun sometimes), give up hunting for a while. As soon as Dean heard about the birth of his brother's daughter, he handed the rugaru over to Garth and stepped on the gas, speeding for Lawrence.

"Is she okay?" Dean's voice sounded rough, like the sound of a man who hadn't slept many nights. Sam smiled and nodded. He put a finger over his lips and pointed at Jess's door. Dean silently poked his head in and smiled. "What's her name?" Sam laughed silently to himself. "Mary Singer Winchester." Mary for his mother, Singer for Bobby, and Winchester, because, well, she was a Winchester now. Just then, they heard a soft cry come from the room. Sam went in, and Mary was awake. He picked her up in his arms and held her until she fell asleep. He looked down at his daughter, and then back at his wife. He smiled goofily at his new family.

See, what did I always say. No matter what happens, the Winchester always end up okay.


End file.
